A curved display device, with a curved screen, can more exactly restore human eyes' true visual perception, due to its ability to achieve equal distances from different pixels on the screen to the human eyes. Therefore, the curved display device is more competitive than a conventional flat panel display device.
The curved display device can be manufactured through the following steps. A planar array substrate and a planar color filter substrate are first manufactured, followed by alignment and assembling therebetween, to form a planar liquid crystal display panel. The planar liquid crystal display panel is then bent, to form an internally concave curved liquid crystal display panel. As shown in FIG. 1, a color filter substrate 1 is provided thereon with a plurality of columnar spacers 11, and an array substrate 2 is correspondingly provided thereon with a plurality of bosses 21. After the color filter substrate 1 and the array substrate 2 are aligned and assembled, an end of each of the spacers 11 can abut against a corresponding boss 21, so as to function as a support. The liquid crystal display panel can thus maintain a certain thickness.
However, after the planar liquid crystal display panel is bent, the color filter substrate 1 and the array substrate 2 will move with respect to each other. And such relative movement will have different directions at different positions in the liquid crystal display panel. As illustrated in FIG. 2, at a left side of the liquid crystal display panel, the color filter substrate 1 moves left with respect to the array substrate 2; while at a right side of the liquid crystal display panel, the color filter substrate 1 moves right with respect to the array substrate 2. This also causes dislocation between the spacer 11 and its corresponding boss 21, such that the end of the spacer 11 will not be able to abut against its corresponding boss 21. As a result, the technical problem of inferior display would arise due to inhomogeneous cell thickness of the liquid crystal display panel.